Heartbeat
by ShilohX
Summary: Dean Winchester is on the prowl for some hot fun and finds more than he bargained for in a handsome stranger Michael Scofield.


Title: Heartbeat

Author's: ShilohX and DSM

Pairings: Dean/Michael Prison Break/ Supernatural Crossover

Rating: NC17

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, Prison Break, Dean or Michael. Shi would make them leather daddies if we did!

Summary: Dean is on the prowl for some hot fun and finds more than he bargained for in a handsome stranger Michael.

A/N: DSM & I dedicate this story to the Sexy Minx Gang! Enjoy Ladies! XOXOXO DSM & Shi

**Heartbeat**

Dean was fed up with his Dad and Bobby. He was sick of the damn ghouls disappearing every time the hunters got close like they had a freaking transporter and Scotty to beam them up. He wasn't thrilled with the local sheriff who seemed to shadow him wherever he went either. Dean needed to let off a little steam. He wished Sam was here so they could go to the local diner then out to a bar for a little R&R. He smiled thinking about how his Geekasaurus brother would loosen up after a few drinks and be ready to lock and load and rock and roll. Ah, hell Dean thought, I can be bad ass enough for both of us. Besides, with Sam out of the picture, Dean could indulge in his more exotic tastes.

Dean started the night at the Tin Roof diner. He wolfed down a cheeseburger, fries, chocolate shake and cherry pie. He ended up getting two slices for free by flirting outrageously with the forty something waitress with the cotton candy colored hair. He would have to remember that detail when he told the story later. He drove downtown and saw a bar called Mother's Worry and decided with a kick ass name like that it had to be his evenings destination. Dean blew through the door like he owned the joint, collar on his leather jacket turned up and cocky grin firmly in place. Everyone in the room checked him out as Dean strode purposefully towards the bar. The bar tender took his order immediately and brought him a beer. Dean grabbed it, threw down a few bills and headed for the pool tables.

Dean had just beaten his second victim and collected another hundred dollars when he looked up and saw the guy. He was leaned back against the bar wearing a denim blue shirt open enough to expose the smooth column of his throat. His hair was buzzed close to the scalp and his long tapered fingers were wrapped around a beer bottle. His jeans were faded and snug and Dean knew he was staring at the obvious bulge in the guys jeans, but damn! The guy was beautiful. There was something about this stranger that was bringing out the dom in him. Dean shook his head slightly. Since when had he thought of guys as beautiful instead of doable? He must have had more to drink than he thought. He decided to just play it cool and go up to the bar for another drink. He felt the strangers eyes on him as he made his way to the bar tender.

Michael had watched Dean soundly trounce the other pool player and gladly take his money. He hadn't missed the predatory look in Dean's eye when he'd checked him out at the bar. Michael hadn't had a lot of experience with guys but he had felt the magnetic pull of the man's emerald eyes and had flushed a little under the scrutiny. Michael had to smile as Dean got his drink and mimicked his pose elbows back, legs spread, hips slightly forward. So that was how Dean wanted to play. Well, Michael would go present himself to the master as Dean seemed to expect.

Dean smirked as he saw the guy making his way down the bar towards him. He was definitely getting lucky tonight. Dean looked up as the gorgeous stranger entered his personal space and was momentarily mesmerized by the soulful blue eyes looking into his. The man's skin was incredibly smooth close up and he had sensual curved lips. Dean wanted to lick him so bad he could taste it. Dean felt himself getting hard and thought, what the hell, I'm acting like a horny teenager. Since when did he get that turned on by someone's eyes and lips? He needed to get himself back under control before things got out hand.

"Hi, I'm Michael. I'm new around here. I came in here tonight hoping to make a friend. Are you looking for a friend?" Michael's eye's were focused on the cupid bow curve of Dean's lips waiting earnestly for his answer.

The sensual tones of Michael's voice felt like a promise and a tease to Dean. He might not be looking for a friend but he sure as hell wouldn't mind taking Michael on as a fuck buddy.

"I'm Dean. I'm a friends with benefits kind of guy. How about we go somewhere more private and get to know each other better." Dean's eyes had gone dark and his voice was a rough purring caress.

Michael felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably at Dean's suggestion. He was pretty sure that Dean's deep growl of a voice could talk him into just about anything.

"Your playpen or mine?" Michael asked looking up from under his lashes at Dean.

"Mine." Dean answered and walked past Michael and towards the door. He never slowed down or looked back, completely confident that Michael would follow him.

Michael slid in the Impala beside Dean, "Sweet ride. Is it a 67 or 69?"

"Dude, Baby's a 67. She a beautiful machine. Been in the family a long time." Dean caressed the dashboard lovingly before he started the engine.

Michael smiled at Dean's obvious affection for the car, "You got any Zeppelin?"

Dean looked over at him giving him a devastatingly beautiful smile, "Classic car and classic metal that's how I roll. You can scoot over a little closer. I don't bite unless you want me to."

There was a dangerous sparkle in Dean's eye that Michael found impossible to resist.

Dean chuckled to himself as Michael inched closer to him, "So, Mikey, do you like to suck cock?"

Michael looked up at the smoldering heat in Dean's eyes, "I love it." he returned the heated glance and felt himself get harder in his jeans. Christ, the dirty mouth on this gorgeous man.

Dean kept one hand on the wheel as he reached over and placed his right hand on the back of Michael's neck. He exerted gentle pressure guiding Michael's head to his lap as he drove towards the hotel.

"Show me." There was command and a note of challenge in Dean's deep rich honeyed tones.

Michael unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans with deft fingers. He pulled out Dean's cock and looked at it appreciatively before dipping his head to gather all the pre come off the crown. Dean's skin tasted like honey and Michael moaned softly. He licked under the crown and paid special attention to the hot spot there. Dean's fingers were still wrapped around his neck. He was breathing heavier now. Michael got in position and swallowed down Dean's huge cock. He wished he could look at Dean's face and see how all this was affecting him.

Dean smiled to himself. He was never wrong about this. He'd known he could get Michael to do this the moment he followed him out of the bar. The guy was actually good at it too. Dean was starting to wonder if maybe they could have a regular thing going while he was in town. Maybe they could eat out together and hang at the bar and have a few drinks. Dean shook his head to clear it. Was he really day dreaming about dating the guy who was sucking him off after knowing him all of five minutes? Dean thought to himself, fuck, am I turning into emo bitch, Sammy?

Dean turned into the fancy hotel parking lot that he had scoped out earlier just in case he found someone he wanted to impress. He looked down at Michael's head, the hot velvety crush of the man's mouth around him sent him over the edge. Dean gasped and shuddered through an intense orgasm. He pulled Michael up off his wilted cock and into a deep claiming kiss. Michael felt like Dean was trying to devour his mouth. By the time Dean came up for air, Michael was limp in his arms.

Dean got out of the Impala and pulled Michael out with him. Dean was gonna break in his brand new credit card tonight by getting a suite with a hot tub. He had plans for that later. Dean took care of the arrangements, rushed up to the door of the suite, unlocked it and had them both inside in minutes. Dean didn't waste any time before pushing Michael down on the bed. He looked into Michael's eyes as he shrugged off his jacket and yanked his shirt off. Michael stared back at Dean, eyes blown black with desire and his heart rate kicking into high gear at the thought of this powerfully built man fucking him. Dean kissed him hard pinning him down to the bed. He pulled back because he needed to touch more of Michael. Dean ripped Michael's shirt open sending buttons flying in every direction then he pushed the offending material off his shoulder's. Michael shrugged the rest of the way out of his shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed. Their bare chests were pressed together, heart beat to heart beat hips grinding against each other. Dean brushed his fingertips down pale taut skin covered with tatto ink thinking that he was really looking forward to this.

Michael gasped as Dean sucked and licked his way down the smooth column of throat to the hard expanse of chest then on to his nipples teasing them to pointed peaks. Dean closed his teeth around one hard nub then dragged his mouth away tugging hard on the taut flesh before releasing it. Dean quickly got Michael out of the rest of his clothes. He paused for a moment to look at the pale toned body spread out beneath him, fully erect cock weeping with desire. He dipped his head and closed his sinful plush lips around Michael's cock and sucked hard and deep.

Michael moaned, his hands gripping into Dean's shoulders. His hips twisted and bucked up as Dean slid up and down the long hard length of him. Dean shoved Michael's legs up, moved down and tongued at his inviting pink rim. Dean thrust his tongue deep inside and curled it. Michael shoved against him, his fingers grabbed desperately at Dean's spiky short hair. Dean fucked him with short hard thrusts of his tongue until Michael relaxed and opened up for him.

Dean pulled a small packet of lube and a condom out of his jeans pocket. Dean Winchester was always prepared for wicked sexy fun. He slicked two fingers and pushed them into Michael scissoring and crooking them inside. Michael ground down on the fingers and writhed under Dean who smiled approvingly. He added another finger and teased Michael by tapping against the bundle of nerves that shot electric arcs of pleasure through his body. He knew Michael was ready for him now. Dean stripped off the rest of his clothes, rolled on the condom and slicked himself with lube. He stared down at Michael for a moment plump lower lip caught between his teeth looking like a porn star and Michael wanted him right the fuck now!

Dean lined up, leaned in and grabbed Michael's shoulder's pulling him down hard on his cock as he thrust in. Michael's eyes closed, his whole body shuddering as he wrapped his arms around Dean's body. Michael was tight, wet and hot sealed around Dean's huge cock wanting him to move. Dean rocked out and back with a teasing thrust of his hips. Michael keened and clenched tightly around him. Dean thrust into him hard and fast until he was gasping and arching under him. Dean rolled his body and curled his hips hitting Michael's sweet spot with every thrust. They rocked and rolled together, hands exploring each others bodies and it was divine. Michael had never been with a guy this confident who just totally owned him during sex. Dean was relentless drilling into Michael and sending waves of pleasure crashing over him ceaselessly. Dean loved the sounds that Michael was making and thought again how beautiful the man was as he writhed and keened under him.

Dean wrapped his hand around Michael's throbbing cock thumbing the wet leaking slit. Michael was rock hard and leaking precome steadily on his taut stomach. Dean knew that he could tell him to come and he would. The thought made him grin wickedly. Dean closed his fist tightly around Michael's cock as he shoved in deep with his hips.

"Come for me now, Mikey." Dean purred into Michael's ear then pulled back to watch his face as he rocked his sinuous hips and shoved in deep again.

Michael was transfixed by Dean's glimmering green eyes. His cock jerked in Dean's hand spurting thick white spatters onto his stomach. His whole body seized around Dean, spine stiff and arched as he cried out Dean's name. Dean was still buried deep inside him thrusting frantically. Dean came hard, his whole body shuddering, Michael clamped around his cock, inner muscles fluttering. Dean's body pulsed with white hot flashes of pleasure. He leaned forward and claimed Michael's kiss swollen lips pushing inside to taste him again. Michael moaned and kissed Dean back even harder. He pushed up from the bed twisting their tongues together. Dean licked the roof of Michael's mouth tasting every ridge and curve. Michael's tongue curled underneath his and traced a line up the center. When oxygen became necessary, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"I think it's time for a shower then we should try out the hot tub." Dean was practically glowing and Michael couldn't agree with him more.

There was a bottle of Moet and Chandon champaign in a chilled bucket by the hot tub. Dean eyed it appreciatively as he and Michael climbed in nude. Staying in a classy hotel certainly had its perks. Dean filled the flute glasses with champaign and handed one to Michael, "Here's to the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I'll drink to that." Michael proclaimed with a smile and took a drink as he looked into Dean's glowing emerald eyes.

Dean and Michael drank the champaign as they asked each other questions about their families and how they had ended up in this town. Michael's thought process kept getting short circuited by Dean's questing fingers.

Dean looked down at his empty glass and then at Michael and he got a naughty grin oh his face.

"What are you thinking, Dean?"

"Sit up on the lip of the tub for me Mikey." Michael did as he was told still eyeing Dean a bit warily. There was a dangerous sparkle in Dean's eye.

Dean set his glass down close to Michael's hip then leaned forward and captured his soft lips. Dean pressed gently at first then harder as he parted his lips and licked Michael's lower lip asking for entrance. Michael eagerly opened up for him and let Dean's tongue taste him before taking control of the kiss himself. Michael's left hand caught is Dean's hair and tugged gently making Dean arch his back and moan into Michael's mouth. Michael was exploring Dean's mouth and gently sucking on Dean's tongue as his right hand traced symbols down Dean's stomach and curled around his twitching cock.

Dean and Michael finally had to pull apart so they could breath. Michael released his grip as Dean moved down between his legs never taking his eyes off Michael's, "Wanna taste you, Baby." Dean purred.

Michael was mesmerized by Dean's emerald eyes and could only whimper as Dean tongued the weeping slit of his cock. Dean circled the crown with his tongue then glided the tip of his tongue underneath the head to lick and suck down to the base. Dean took a moment to taste the heavy fullness of Michael's balls before laving back up to the tip. He paused to take in Mikey with his eyes blown black and lust filled, breathing fast, one hand grasping the back of Dean's head and the other steadying himself on the lip of the tub. God, could he be any more beautiful Dean wondered. Then Dean took all of Michael's thick prick into his mouth and worked him hard and fast.

It didn't take long for Michael to feel his orgasm coming on. Dean sensed it too and pulled his head away.

"Mikey, I want you to come in my champaign glass."

"Wha...?" Michael gasped mouth slack looking confused.

Dean held up the glass and said, "You come in here."

"Ok."

Dean went back to work on Michael and in a few seconds he had him back on the brink and as he slipped over Dean pointed his spurting cock into the glass capturing almost every drop. Michael slid back into the hot tub in front of Dean. He was trying to get himself back together. Dean held up the champaign glass that was more than half full of 100% pure Michael. He tipped it back and drank it down as Michael watched and whimpered.

"Christ, Dean so fucking naughty. Like a porn star!" Michael rasped as Dean set the empty glass outside of the hot tub.

Dean just smiled and pulled him in for a bruising hot kiss sharing Michael's flavor with him. Michael wrapped himself around Dean and tried to get as close to him as possible. He wanted to climb right inside Dean's body and experience all of him, if he only could.

"I want you inside me now, Dean!"

"Such an eager cock slut, Mikey! Turn around, bend over and brace yourself against the lip of the tub."

Michael got into position and Dean parted his cheeks and licked from the base of his spine to his opening. He shot out his tongue and lapped at the pink bud until his saliva was dripping down the insides of Michael's strong thighs. Michael keened and thrust back wanting more. Dean pressed his wide muscular tongue deep inside him. Once Michael had relaxed he pushed his index finger in as well and teased Michael's sweet spot. Dean then added another finger and worked with a steady rhythm of penetrating and scissoring until Michael was begging him to fuck him.

Dean rose up behind Michael, took a moment to admire the view, then entered him with a powerful thrust. He gave Michael a moment to adjust to the size of him then he built up a rhythm and went deeper.

Michael was pushing back against each thrust," So fucking good, Dean! Harder!"

Dean gave Michael what he wanted and pounded into him making sure to hit his sweet spot on every deep push. He grasped Michael's cock in his right hand and started to jerk him off as he continued to pound him.

"Don't stop!" Michael cried out.

Dean knew Michael was on the edge of the precipice so he changed his position a bit so he could go deeper. It only took a few of these deep thrusts to push Michael over the edge and give him release. His hot seed spilled all over Dean's hand as Dean buried himself fully into Michael's tight hot ass and let his own orgasm roll over him in crashing waves of intense pleasure.

Dean pulled out so Michael could stand up and turn around. Dean reached out and touched Michael's face gently as he looked into his eyes. Michael's eyes were liquid sapphire and glowing with satisfaction. Dean felt a deep tingle that seemed to start in his stomach and radiate outward throughout his body burning away all the doubts and fears he secretly endured.

"You got me all weak in the knees, Dean. Help me out of here. I need to lay down."

"Sure thing, Mikey." Dean helped Michael out of the hot tub, dried then both off and led him to the bed.

They crawled in and Dean spooned Michael. Dean couldn't stop smiling. He just felt so damn good right now. He nuzzled against Michael's neck and sighed contentedly. Michael pressed back against him and sighed happily too. Dean thought this was his heaven holding Michael and letting go of everything but the feeling of the two of them becoming one. Their heart beats synchronized and comforted both of them with the steady strong measured rhythm.

"Good night, Mikey." Dean purred contentedly against Michael's neck.

"Good night, Dean. Tomorrow, I want you to come in the champaign glass."

They both smiled, snuggled even closer then fell into a deep contented sleep. The sound of their twin heart beats followed them into their dreams.


End file.
